The present invention relates to a four panel product display system which includes a basic unit with four panels for viewing product information.
Various display systems exist in the market and in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,281 is directed to a product display system having a track, with projections and hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,741 is directed to a merchandise display unit that uses two vertical, parallel, spaced wing walls and a vertical back wall attached to a rear end of the wind wall for multi-planar display of various merchandise. U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,367 is directed to a shelf sign system with various pivotable brackets and panels for displaying product information. U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,545 is directed to a lightweight assembly for displaying a poster, which has crossbars and H-shape and legs. Various other panel display systems are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,029,831, 3,945,467, 5,887,369, and 6,009,651. Most of these systems have components that are expensive to make, such as metal hardware, and elements, which can rip and tear fabric should they become connected to such material.
The present invention is directed at a low cost multi-panel signage system which can be used particularly on mattresses. None of the patents noted above teach the unique features of the present invention.
The invention is directed towards a visual display system comprising a base; a first vertical front surface connected to the base; an angled back surface connected to the first vertical front surface having an angle of incidence from the first vertical front surface of between 25 and 65 degrees; a vertical back surface connected to the angled back surface having a top edge; a second vertical front surface secured to the top edge forming a first slot between the second vertical front surface and vertical back panel for holding product information; and an angled front panel connected to the second vertical front surface forming a second slot between the angled back surface and the angled front panel for holding product information.
The invention further includes a vertical display panel molded to the base of clear plastic. It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-tipping display sign, particularly usable for the retail sales of mattresses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light, plastic sign, which can display at least 4 product signs, wherein each product sign is a standard 8xc2xdxc3x9711-inch sheet of paper, or a larger size of paper, such as 8xc2xdxc3x9714 or 11xc3x9717.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive new retail sign.
Further and more specific objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the drawings.